yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wimp of Duel Academy Characters
The characters in Velgamidragon's The Wimp of Duel Academy. Protagonists Syrus -''' (Part 1) Orphaned as a baby and raised by Dartz, he lives on Duel Academy Island separated from everyone and living in isolation except for his three statue-friends, Jaden, Chazz, and Alexis, who try to cheer him up. Because he's been forbidden to mingle with the other duelists, Syrus longs to go out there and attend the Duel Monster Spirit Day festival that he has watched every year since he first watched it. Jaden, Chazz, and Alexis try and convince him to go down there and they nearly succeed when Dartz arrives and Syrus loses all the confidence that he had just acquired from his talk with his friends. (Part 2) Syrus reviews his alphabet with Dartz and in doing so, accidentally lets it slip that he was thinking about attending the festival and he apologizes profusely to Dartz for suggesting such a notion and going against his orders. But afterwards, when Dartz leaves, he admits that he's still aching to see what it's like hanging out with all the duelists. '''Dark Magician Girl (Mana) - (Part 2) While dancing in a busy street with her Kuriboh friend and trying to earn enough money to survive with, she's given a hard time by two of the local guards on the island, Yami Bakura and Yami Marik, who don't believe that she actually earned the little money that she had. Kuriboh, mad, rams them in the stomach and together, they run down the street but they only escape sucessfully when Yami interferes and had Slifer blast Yami Bakura by "accident". Not much later, while Yami Bakura and Yami Marik are busy leading Yami to Dartz's island, Yami recognizes her in her Egyptian peasant girl disguise but he only gives her a thumbs-up instead of turning her in as he passes her, making her stare at him in wonder and slight confusion. Yami -''' (Part 2) Because he's been gone for so long fighting in wars overseas, he's lost when he returns to Duel Academy Island and he has a chance meeting with a pretty young Ka woman who immediately strikes his fancy and he becomes witness to the predjudice that she's facing from the guards. He helps her to escape by having Slifer, his dragon, block the path and "accidentally" blasting the first guard in the way which happened to be Yami Bakura. Yami Marik unsheathes the Millennium Rod, threatening Yami with it, thinking he's just more low-life on the island when Yami pulls out his Egyptian God card, Obelisk the Tormentor and reveals that he's the Captain of the Guard. Thoroughly humbled, they show Yami the way to Dartz's island and he takes Slifer to get there the rest of the way. He finally meets Dartz and is briefed on the plan to destroy the Kas, mostly the humanoid ones who possess intelligence, at their home, the Crystal Palace. 'Jaden -' (Part 1) ''For a stone statue, he's very immature, but just like the rock he's made of, he's very straightforward, hides nothing, and is a bit dense. He is the exact opposite of Chazz and this causes some scuffles between the two occasionally like stuffing the other's heads into water buckets. Yet despite his apparent air-headedness, he's a loyal friend to Syrus and does actually have a brain (even if he chooses not to use it). For example, Jaden has a habit of sleeping with his mouth open which cost him terribly when a Winged Kuriboh made her nest there and he had to wait for the baby Winged Kuriboh to grow old enough to fly away. He and Chazz came up with a number of things for Syrus to do for when he got down to the festival in an attempt to convince him that it was a good idea. Jaden was the one who first suggested that Syrus not bother trying to ask permission from Dartz to attend the festival and just sneak out anyway. '''Chazz -' (Part 1) Stately, prim, and proper, Chazz carries an almost-aristocratic bearing in the way he acts and talks but he's actually a very good friend to Syrus. He and Jaden don't always get along necessarily and sometimes this has errupted into a few fights but nothing too serious and most of their fights (when they do get into one) are just verbal anyway. He and Jaden both gave some examples of reasons why Syrus should go down to the festival when the suggestion was brought up. '''Alexis - ''(Part 1) Syrus's only female friend and she serves as the normal, level-headed one of the bunch, best coped to deal with Syrus's emotional problems for what can be expected of a stone statue. She was the one who first suggested that Syrus go down to the festival and Alexis also has a problem with the Harpy Ladies clustering around her and getting in her way which annoys the heck out of her. '''Ironheart -' (Part 1) ''Despite the fact that he is the overseer of Duel Academy, he is most often found wandering the forests on the island, helping whoever needs him but because he was out when Mai arrived at the doors, he was too late to save her but he did prevent his son, Dartz, from killing Syrus and did so by telling him that his crime was not unnoticed by the "eyes" of Duel Academy, the spiritual presence of the most powerful duelists the world had ever seen. After convincing Dartz that he had to take care of Syrus and raise him as his own son, he kept an eye on the boy for the next twenty years, just to make sure that he was alright when Dartz wasn't around because of his duties. 'Mahad -''' (Part 1) An Egyptian magician who comes and goes through time and space to Duel Academy Island whenever he pleases. He serves as the storyteller and starts off with how this story begins. He is also the leader of all the Kas (Duel Monsters) living secretly (or not secretly) on Duel Academy Island. 'Mai - '''Syrus's mother and a person in direct contact with the Kas that Dartz so despises. When her husband's soul was stolen, she managed to grab a motorcycle and get away from Dartz long enough to reach the Academy entrance and beg for sanctuary before he caught up with her and stole her soul as well. Her sacrifice prevented Syrus from being killed right then and there. Antagonists '''Dartz '- (Part 1) The highest judge on the island with an extreme predjudice against all Kas and those directly connected with them which is why he went after Joey, Mai, and Tristan when he caught word that they would be arriving on Duel Academy Island. He didn't count on Mai to get the best of him for after Joey's and Tristan's souls had been stolen, she rode towards the center of the island on a stolen motorcycle to escape Dartz and she just made it to the front doors as Dartz caught up with her and stole her soul as well, making the infant Syrus an orphan. Disgusted by the weakness of Syrus's soul, he was about to throw him down a well when Ironheart, a wanderer in the island's forests, the overseer of Duel Academy, and his father, stopped him just in time. He convinced Dartz to let Syrus live by making him begin to fear for his own soul by stealing anothers at the entrance to the sanctuary of duelists' souls and spirits. Though outraged at first that he had to raise Syrus as his own, he soon took to the idea with the potential thought that maybe Syrus would one day prove useful to him. (Part 2) Furious that Syrus would dare to even think of leaving his sanctuary, he reminds him of how cruel and terrible the world truly is and how his own mother abandoned him. He then leaves Syrus in a state of humble acceptance, not knowing what's really running through the boy's mind. After lecturing Hank Ishtar on the best way to whip a prisoner to put them through the most pain, he notices Yami, who had been listening with slight disgust, and welcomes him back home. He then tells him of all the problems that he's had with the Ka-folk and how, even after twenty years, his attempts to flush them out of the island have been relatively unsuccessful and he wants to find them at their main base of support, the Crystal Palace. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Velgamidragon's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:The Whimp of Duel Academy Category:Characters